Ciudad de Polvo
by Syarehn Lodbrok
Summary: El amor no se limita a fronteras, ni toma en cuenta distinciones étnicas, raciales, ideológicas, políticas o religiosas. El amor simplemente es amor, sin embargo, eso no evita ni aminora los conflictos sociales e internos que genera el hecho de enamorarte de alguien socialmente incorrecto y Aomine, siendo el musulmán devoto que es, debe lidiar con esa situación. [AoKi]


_Por vil flojera no había subido este FanFic aquí. ¡Lo siento! En fin. Este monstrito mío participó en el concurso "Tabla de Vida AoKi" del Grupo de FB AoKiLovers~._

 _._

 _ **Aclaraciones** :_

 _ **1.** Es un AU medio basado en el contexto de las revoluciones árabes. No especifico país, eso lo dejo a su imaginación._

 _ **2.** Como dije, está ambientado en Medio Oriente, pero no cambiaré ni los nombres ni la apariencia física de los personajes pese a la nacionalidad o falta de realidad de éstos (vamos, nadie tiene el pelo azul o rosa naturalmente)._

 _ **3.** Edades: Momoi, 13 años; Aomine 24 y Kise 28._

 _ **4.** Vocabulario previo (?)_

 ** _—Hijab_** _: pañuelo o mascada para cubrir la cabeza y cabello de las mujeres. Para los hombres se llama **Ghutra.**_

 ** _—Niqab:_** _velo que cubre la mitad inferior de la cara revelando sólo los ojos de la mujer. Se usa sólo cuando se sale de casa o en presencia de extraños aunque su uso depende del conservadurismo del país._

 ** _—Consejo de Seguridad:_** _Es el órgano tomador de decisiones de Naciones Unidas y son las únicas "obligatorias" para el resto de los miembros. Está compuesto por 15 países, de los cuales 5 son permanentes -quienes realmente deciden- (China, Francia, Rusia, Estados Unidos y Reino Unido) y los otros 10 son rotatorios (de chocolate)._

 ** _—OTAN_** _:_ _Organización del Tratado del Atlántico Norte. Sus miembros son básicamente Estados Unidos y gran parte de la Unión Europea. Es de carácter esencialmente militar y su prioridad actual es la persecución del terrorismo internacional y la defensa colectiva (¬¬ ajá)._

 _— **ACNUR:**_ _Alto Comisionado de las Naciones Unidas para los Refugiados._

 ** _—Cascos Azules:_** _Su nombre original es_ _"Fuerzas de Paz de la ONU", conocidas como los cascos azules debido al color de los mismos, son cuerpos militares encargados de crear y mantener la paz en áreas de conflictos, monitorear y observar los procesos pacíficos y de brindar asistencia._

.

* * *

.

 **C** **IUDAD DE** **P** **OLVO**

. »« .

.

" _Esto podría estar mal, pero debió haber estado bien._

 _Esto podría estar mal. Dejemos a nuestros corazones encenderse."_

 _._

 _Resistance_ de **Muse**

.

Satsuki se acurrucó contra el pecho de su hermano cuando los bombardeos se escucharon más cerca. Esa era la quinta noche consecutiva que la ciudad era atacada, arrasada sin contemplaciones hasta dejar poco menos que polvo de lo alguna vez fueron escuelas, parques, mezquitas, hogares y personas… Sin embargo, los aviones nunca se habían acercado tanto y el impacto de las bombas hacía cimbrar las paredes, el suelo y a ella misma.

—Tengo miedo —susurró Satsuki, abrazándose más a su hermano—. ¿Alá está molesto con nosotros por algo? —cuestionó entre lágrimas—. ¿Si prometo usar el _niqab_ dejará de castigarnos?

—Tranquila, Satsuki, nada va a pasarnos. —Daiki miró apesadumbrado hacia la ventana, rogando a su dios que nada le ocurriera a su hermana. Aquella guerra ya le había arrebatado a un hermano y a su padre, no podía dejar que algo le ocurriera a su única familia.

Una bomba más iluminó la noche con el siniestro fulgor de la muerte, siendo acompañado por el ensordecedor estruendo de un edificio colapsando y los cientos de gritos de desesperación y pánico en las calles. Daiki escuchó decenas de automóviles avanzando, estrellándose entre sí debido a la prisa y el miedo, así como las maldiciones hacia el presidente en turno, a quien culpaban ferozmente por aquella devastación, hacia el intervencionismo y hacia todo lo que se puede maldecir estando en plena guerra civil.

Quiso salir y ocultarse junto a su hermana en un lugar más seguro que el sótano de su casa, pero estar fuera era mucho más peligroso, comenzado por el hecho de que salir a las mientras los bombarderos seguían sepultándolos vivos era tan negligente como estúpido, y en el utópico supuesto de que no fuesen alcanzados por una bomba bien podían ser el blanco del ejército nacional, del revolucionario, del intervencionista, o de los extremistas, y perder a Satsuki era simplemente impensable. Se quedaría allí, protegiéndola con sus propias manos y esperando que Alá fuera misericordioso y les brindará un día más.

Posó su mirada azul en el tembloroso cuerpo de su hermanita, notando sólo entonces que parecía estar murmurando con voz trémula lo que, supuso, eran oraciones. Y se concentró en eso, en la paz que le transmitía Satsuki con el suave sonido de su voz, de modo que lentamente se quedó dormido, aferrándola con firmeza y deseando que aquel infierno terminara pronto.

.

. »« .

.

— _¿Arribaron sin contratiempos? —_ cuestionó a través del transmisor una voz distorsionada debido a la falta de señal.

—Sí, comandante, todo en orden. Los soldados en el área fronteriza intentaron cerrarnos el paso, pero para nuestra suerte aún obedecen a su gobierno —contestó el militar, cubriéndose la nariz ante la ola de polvo que se alzó debido a la llegada del resto del convoy.

— _De acuerdo, Ryōta. Tengan cuidado, están en una zona de riesgo._

—Si quisiera estar en un sitio seguro y ser cuidadoso no estaría en la milicia ni me habría ofrecido para esta misión —dijo divertido Kise Ryōta, General de Brigada del ejército francés del Aire, adscrito como voluntario de los Cascos Azules y asignado General de División por el Consejo de Seguridad de Naciones Unidas.

— _Idiota, sólo recuerda cuál es tu trabajo sin hacerte el valiente._

 _—_ Como ordene, _senpai_ —se burló, sabiendo que Kasamatsu Yukio, funcionario japonés de Naciones Unidas y colega suyo en el diseño logístico de la misión, iba a golpearlo por su «falta de respeto» en cuanto volviera a verlo.

— _¡Ni siquiera sabes el significado real de esa palabra, niño engreído! Ahora haz el reporte de arribo y envíamelo por la noche. Sus labores iniciarán mañana al amanecer y no me importará si terminaron o no de instalarse._

Tras eso cortó la comunicación, haciendo reír a Ryōta por la forma tan extraña que tenía Yukio para camuflar su preocupación como molestia. Luego observó detenidamente a su alrededor, buscando un sitio entre las ruinas de aquella ciudad en el cual establecer su campamento.

—No queda mucho, General —comentó uno de sus subordinados deteniéndose junto a él y haciendo el saludo marcial mientras hablaba—. Aquí no hay nada más que cadáveres y polvo. Los han bombardeado durante cinco días, los que no están muertos debieron haberse machado ya y con un poco de suerte quizá hasta encontraron refugio.

Ryōta desvió la mirada con molestia, sabiendo que lo que aquel chico le decía era cierto.

—No estamos aquí para perder el tiempo haciendo suposiciones fatídicas, sino para emplearlo ayudando a la población civil —«o lo que queda», concluyó Ryōta internamente—. Estarás a cargo del acondicionamiento del campamento mientras el equipo de la Brigadier García y yo hacemos el reconocimiento de la zona y buscamos sobrevivientes —dijo, mientras el joven asentía—. Ocupen de preferencia alguna escuela u hospital, así será más sencillo obtener lo poco de medicamento que quede y tendremos buen espacio.

—Sí, General —aceptó con firmeza el joven Capitán, saludando de nuevo y recibiendo el mismo gesto en respuesta antes de que el rubio se alejara en busca de la Brigadier García.

—Y, Capitán —le llamó Ryōta, volteando un poco el rostro para darle una última instrucción—, para cuando regrese espero que haya comida y una módica comodidad para los sobrevivientes.

.

. »« .

.

—De acuerdo a los reportes y datos que nos dio Kasamatsu el lugar está libre de minas, por lo que podemos ahorrarnos esa molesta preocupación, General Kise —afirmó Alexandra, acomodando su rubio cabello bajo el casco azul que portaba.

—Perfecto, Brigadier. Dividiremos la Unidad en ocho grupos, uno por cada punto y punto intermedio cardinal —ordenó Ryōta—. Quienes saben árabe coordinaran estos grupos. Yukio ordenó iniciar mañana pero no hay tiempo que perder. Nos veremos en este punto al atardecer.

Los soldados se dispersaron acorde a las órdenes dadas y aunque cada grupo contaba con un jeep, éste sólo era ocupado por quien lo manejaba pues el resto debía ir a pie para poder buscar en todos los rincones.

—El Consejo de Seguridad tardó demasiado en aprobar la resolución y darnos la orden de ingreso—comentó Alexandra mientras encabezaban un grupo hacia el noreste.

—El pretexto oficial es que lo hicieron por nuestra seguridad —ironizó Ryōta—, pero…

—Lo sé —se adelantó la Brigadier—, la seguridad que realmente importa es la de estas personas. Sólo nos queda dar lo mejor mientras estamos aquí y esperar a que las negociaciones den frutos positivos. —Alex guardó silencio de forma abrupta, deteniéndose para escuchar mejor el ruido que parecía provenir del interior de unos escombros cercanos.

Ryōta se acercó lentamente para no opacar el sonido y cuando estuvo seguro de que era el llanto de una niña comenzó a remover las ruinas. Sus compañeros se acercaron sin titubear y tras unos sofocantes minutos bajo el ardiente Sol lograron liberar a dos personas: la niña que lloraba y un joven moreno, que aunque estaba inconsciente abrazaba con fuerza a la niña.

—¿Estás bien, pequeña? —cuestionó el General en fluido árabe. Ella lo miró asustada y confundida—. ¿Dejarías que ella te revise para atender tus heridas? —dijo señalando a Alexandra.

La niña los observó con sus brillantes ojos rosas anegados en lágrimas.

—Mi hermano —dijo por fin—. Él no despierta. Ayude a mi hermano —pidió llorando.

Ryōta dio la orden de llevarlos al jeep y atenderlos mientras ellos continuaban la búsqueda, pero antes de marcharse vio a Alexandra curando las heridas de la pequeña y a otro soldado verificando los signos vitales del chico moreno por lo que se quedó unos momentos más para conocer la evaluación de éste. Cuando su compañero dijo que aquel joven únicamente estaba inconsciente, Ryōta sonrió, tomando aquella noticia como un respiro de esperanza. Aún estaban a tiempo de auxiliar a más personas. Sin embargo, para cuando cayó la tarde, del millón y medio de habitantes registrados en aquella ciudad, sólo lograron encontrar a treinta dos, la mayoría de ellos gravemente heridos y con pérdidas corporales importantes, pero Ryōta realmente deseaba que el resto de los grupos hubiese hallado a muchas más personas.

De vuelta al campamento, vio con orgullo que los soldados habían acondicionado el ala B de un hospital cercano, la cual no estaba tan dañada como el resto de la construcción. Tomó distancia y miró aliviado la bandera de Naciones Unidas ondeando desde la azotea. Tal vez con ello los bombarderos se abstuvieran de atacar una sexta vez. No obstante, siempre estaba latente la posibilidad de ser el blanco perfecto solamente por el gusto de matar, por ello tenían planeado construir bajo las ruinas un pequeño bunker que los resguardara.

Una vez dentro no pudo más que felicitar a sus colegas por el trabajo realizado en los escombros, pues aunque no contarían con luz eléctrica ni comodidades, al menos habían logrado reconectar el agua potable así como preparar comida y colchonetas para los sobrevivientes, la mayoría estaban en el suelo con un par de mantas y los más heridos en las escasas camillas reparadas que habían logrado rescatar. Ver el hospital lleno de gente –casi trescientas personas encontradas por los diferentes grupos de rescate– le resultaba gratificante, ya que el trabajo de todos había rendido frutos y ver a esas personas ser atendidos y alimentándose por primera vez en quien sabe cuántos días lo llenaba de tranquilidad y felicidad. Ellos harían lo posible por subsanar lo mejor posible aquellas terribles heridas y mutilaciones físicas pero lo que le preocupaba era el desmoronamiento emocional de aquellas personas.

.

. »« .

.

El cálido tacto sobre su piel así como el leve ardor y dolor que sentía en el cuerpo comenzaron a sacarlo de la bruma de inconsciencia en la que se encontraba. Unas tibias y diestras manos estaban encargándose de hacerlo sentir mejor y no pudo más que agradecer a su hermana aquellos cuidados. No obstante, esas manos eran más grandes, amplias y firmes, aunque también suaves y finas. Definitivamente no era Satsuki y aunque deseaba seguir sintiendo aquel mágico roce terminó por abrir los ojos.

Lo primero que distinguió fue el maltratado techo blanco de una habitación igual de deteriorada pero eso sí, increíblemente limpia. Después bajó la mirada hacia el aterciopelado tacto, notando una sedosa y corta cabellera rubia inclinada sobre su pecho, así como el aroma fresco que emanaba de los áureos cabellos, haciéndolo aspirar más profundo para prolongar la sensación y quedarse con ella.

—Me alegra que hayas despertado ya, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó la masculina voz del rubio en un árabe más nasal de lo común, haciéndole evidente a Daiki que estaba siendo atendido por un extranjero.

Daiki frunció un poco el ceño pero aquello pasó inadvertido para el otro chico, quien seguía atento a su tarea de cambiarle el vendaje del brazo izquierdo. Sin embargo, para el moreno no pasó desapercibido el traje militar que portaba su cuidador.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Daiki a la defensiva.

—Mi nombre es Ryōta. Un gusto —contestó el General, levantando la mirada hasta fijarla en la del moreno y tendiéndole la mano, sin embargo Daiki no la tomó.

—Eso no me dice nada —se quejó con desconfianza—. ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

—¿La pequeña de cabello rosa? —cuestionó Ryōta, pero no necesitó respuesta alguna más que el brillo cálido en los ojos oceánicos al describir a la chica—. Ella está bien, tiene un par de rasguños y hematomas pero nada de gravedad. Fue por algo de comida para ti —agregó sonriente—. Sobre lo otro, soy Kise Ryōta, General de la División "B" de los Cascos Azules de Naciones Unidas. ¿Eso te dice más? —dijo divertido.

Daiki dudó de las palabras del militar pero la boina azul en el suelo con las siglas «UN» grabadas en blanco y las insignias en el pecho del rubio con el escudo de Naciones Unidas le hicieron pensar que tal vez el soldado no le mentía, sin embargo, por experiencia propia sabía que no podía confiar en nadie, menos en un extranjero.

—¿Y con quién se supone que está la ONU? ¿Con el gobierno o con la guerrilla? —cuestionó Daiki molesto—. Seguramente con el gobierno —se contestó a sí mismo—. En realidad no importa, todos los militares que llegan aquí hacen lo mismo: asesinar. Tú no pareces ser la excepción, así que aléjate de mi hermana —amenazó.

—Ey, tranquilízate. Vas a abrir tu herida —dijo Ryōta al ver al moreno intentando incorporarse, por lo que colocó sus manos en el hombro ajeno para evitarlo, presionando con suavidad justo en el sitio donde la venda comenzaba a mancharse de sangre—. Nosotros sólo estamos aquí para ayudar y proteger a los civiles. No tenemos la intención de intervenir en el conflicto a menos que sea como mediadores. Y no te preocupes, mi único interés en la pequeña Satsuki es su seguridad, al igual que con el resto de ustedes.

Daiki seguía desconfiado pero algo en la sonrisa amable y los orbes miel del militar le decían que podía creer en sus palabras.

—Quiero verla —exigió el moreno refiriéndose a su hermana, desviando la mirada al sentir el inusual impulso de querer apreciar más de cerca aquellos ojos.

—Seguro no tardará en subir —afirmó Ryōta—. Ahora déjame limpiar de nuevo tu herida y cambiar las vendas —comentó, señalando la mancha de sangre que iba en crecimiento a causa de su imprudente movimiento.

Daiki rehuyó lo más que pudo el contacto tanto físico como visual, hecho que le pareció gracioso al General, quien era consciente de que seguramente al moreno le incomodaba que estuviera tocándolo y bien podría decirle a alguien más que lo hiciera, pero la reticencia y desconfianza de aquel joven llamaban su atención.

—Si mal no recuerdo tu nombre es Daiki ¿cierto? —volvió a hablar Ryōta mientras retiraba la venda sucia, permitiendo al moreno ver su propia herida.

—¿Qué me pasó? —inquirió, ignorando la pregunta del General.

—Te cayó un bloque de concreto encima, de espaldas por lo visto, y una varilla se incrustó en tu hombro —le contestó Ryōta siguiendo con su labor—. Es una suerte que el impacto no te haya desecho el brazo.

Daiki miró al rubio limpiar y volver a vendar su herida, sintiéndose más que incómodo por el delicado contacto de aquellos dedos sobre su adolorida piel.

—¿Y qué hace un General de División atendiendo a un simple ciudadano? —cuestionó con sorna. Kise sólo sonrió a pesar del tono despectivo y brusco.

—Todos estamos aquí para ayudar —contestó con simpleza el General, asegurando el vendaje con una maya delgada—. Intenta no forzar demasiado el brazo —concluyó antes de levantarse del suelo para dirigirse a uno de los cuatro hombres heridos con los que Daiki compartía habitación.

No hubo más palabras entre ellos pero Daiki permaneció atento a la conversación que entabló el rubio con el hombre mayor que atendió después, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Por su parte, cuando Ryōta terminó su rutina y bajó a desayunar no pudo evitar sentirse impactado ante la tremenda devoción con la que los habitantes realizaban sus prácticas religiosas, pues aunque gracias a su formación podía comunicarse en árabe y tenía nociones de la cultura, no podía más que asombrarse al ver a enfermos y lesionados hincados –o como pudieran estar– orando en dirección al sudeste, tal como los había visto hacer la noche anterior. Aquella situación se repetía entre cuatro o cinco veces al día y a alguien tan desapegado de la religión como él le parecía tan raro como asombroso.

—Buenos días, General —saludó Satsuki una vez terminadas las oraciones.

—Buenos días —contestó él con una sonrisa amable.

—Sólo quería agradecerle por habernos ayudado, no sólo a mí y a mi hermano sino a todos nosotros —dijo mirando a las personas que pasaban a su alrededor.

—No hay nada que agradecer —le aseguró Ryōta, observando cómo la chica se acomodaba el _hijab_ sobre la cabeza—. ¿No hace mucho calor para llevar todo eso puesto? Sé que deben usarla pero ¿no te parece algo incómoda? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad, ganándose la risa de la joven.

—No. En realidad la tela es muy fresca, además, creo que jamás vestiría como lo hace la Brigadier —afirmó Satsuki, mirando a la militar con una entallada playera de tirantes y su pantalón verde de caza.

—Alex es demasiado desinhibida —aclaró Ryōta entre risas—, pero aun así, de donde vengo dirían que eres muy conservadora —declaró, sin intención de molestarla o incomodarla.

—Supongo que sí, pero estoy acostumbrada y no me molesta, lo hago por convicción, así como… —Pero no pudo terminar la frase al ser interrumpida por un molesto Daiki, que se acercaba a pasos agigantados y con mirada de pocos amigos.

—Es una grosería mirar a una mujer a los ojos mientras mantienes una conversación con ella, soldado —expresó el moreno cruzándose de brazos. Ryōta enarcó una ceja y miró a Satsuki de nuevo, sin saber si lo que el moreno le decía era verdad o no.

—El General tiene mi permiso, Daiki —intervino la joven, sabiendo lo sobreprotector que era su hermano—. Además, deberías ser más considerado con quien nos salvó la vida.

—Al único al que debo agradecer es a Alá —declaró Daiki resoplando molesto. Luego se giró y comenzó a avanzar hacia el interior del hospital. No quería estar cerca aquel petulante militar.

Ryōta simplemente rio por lo bajo ante la actitud testaruda del moreno y tras despedirse de Satsuki salió junto con un enorme grupo de soldados para continuar con la búsqueda de sobrevivientes. Aún faltaban un par de sectores por revisar y no quería dejar pasar ni un momento más.

.

. »« .

.

Era apenas el tercer día allí y a pesar de la buena disposición de los Cascos Azules por ayudar, las fricciones culturales comenzaban a hacerse presentes, desde los horarios hasta las actividades a realizar significaban molestias entre los soldados y los habitantes, sobre todo entre aquellos que no hablaban el idioma y por ende no lograban comunicarse de ninguna manera. Las predisposiciones ideológicas jugaban también un punto focal en la tensión de la situación, siendo Ryōta y los pocos miembros que hablaban árabe quienes recibían mil y una quejas.

Por eso Ryōta había planeado hablar seriamente con los soldados aquella mañana, sin embargo otro mar de quejas lo atosigaron desde que se levantó hasta que llegó la hora de iniciar su recorrido diario de búsqueda y reconocimiento, del cual sólo faltaba un pequeño poblado a las afueras de las ciudad.

—¡General! —le llamó una voz femenina a gritos. Ryōta volteó de inmediato en su dirección pero sólo escuchó más gritos y vio a varias personas precipitarse hacia el lado opuesto del hospital.

El rubio se apresuró a seguirlos pues seguramente algo grave estaba pasando. Corrió hacia lo que fue alguna vez la zona de maternidad encontrándose un gran círculo de personas gritando alrededor de lo que seguramente era una pelea. Se abrió pasó con rapidez y vio, en efecto, a varios hombres peleándose. Miembros de los Cascos Azules contra habitantes de la ciudad. Y por alguna extraña razón no le sorprendió ver a Daiki entre ellos.

Observó los vanos intentos de sus compañeros por detener la trifulca pero les resultaba imposible separarlos y tras un suspiró más cansado que preocupado sacó su arma de la funda y apuntó al frente, jalando el gatillo sin contemplaciones. El sonido del disparo y el de un cristal rompiéndose lograron que la atención de todos los presentes se centrará en él, incluidos los participantes en la pelea.

Ryōta guardó el arma ante la mirada atenta y asustada de los presentes.

—Ahora que tengo su atención, sólo diré esto una vez: no toleraré peleas aquí, no importan las razones ni quien comenzó —dijo en árabe para que los sobrevivientes entendieran. Luego miró a sus subordinados y cambió a inglés—. Ningún miembro de los Cascos Azules tiene derecho a cometer tonterías de este nivel —les regañó—. De momento su castigo será limpiar de escombros el ala C del hospital durante tres días y si alguien tiene la brillante idea de hacerlo de nuevo, el castigo les durará hasta que acabe la misión —amenazó—. Pero antes me gustaría hablar con todos ustedes —pidió, dirigiéndose a los musulmanes en árabe y repitiendo lo mismo en inglés para sus subordinados—. Acompáñenme a afuera.

Esa mañana prefirió quedarse a intentar limar asperezas con los habitantes y dejar a Alexandra como líder de los grupos de rescate, por lo que estuvo escuchando pacientemente las quejas y reproches de ambos grupos así como tomándose el tiempo de explicar a cada uno las molestias del otro.

El conflicto principal era que los soldados eran quienes curaban las heridas de las mujeres, lo cual para él era normal pero para la cultura árabe parecía impensable que eso se hiciera sin la presencia de algún familiar. Al término de aquella charla sentía que la cabeza le punzaba, pero al menos se había llegado al acuerdo de que las mujeres militares se encargarían de las pacientes femeninas. También acordaron otra serie de detalles que podían parecer insignificantes pero que causaban molestias para ambas partes.

—Esto es más estresante de lo que pensé —murmuró para sí el General una vez que se quedó solo. O eso creía.

—¿El soldado se cansó de hablar tanto hoy? —Una voz grave que ya conocía resonó a sus espaldas.

Ryōta suspiró cansado pero a pesar de la burla se giró hacia su interlocutor con una sonrisa. Daiki sonrió de vuelta pero en forma ladina, sentándose sobre un bloque de concreto de lo que alguna vez fue una pared y tratando de no pensar en lo mucho que lo impresionaban aquellos orbes de miel o el nivel de expresividad de los mismos.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo? —cuestionó Ryōta después de unos minutos en silencio, sentándose a su lado y cruzando su pierna izquierda de modo que su tobillo quedara apoyando sobre la rodilla. Daiki lo miró con desagrado.

—Porque crees poder venir aquí, hacerte el héroe y pasar por alto nuestras reglas —contestó Daiki mirando con molestia el pie del rubio—. No me malinterpretes. De no ser por ustedes mi hermana y yo estaríamos muertos. Lo que odio es su actitud de superioridad y su falta de interés por entender la forma en la que hacemos las cosas aquí. ¿Creen que por venir y ayudarnos tienen el derecho de interferir con nuestras costumbres?

—Creí que todo eso acababa de quedar resuelto —dijo Ryōta.

—¿Acaso es verdad eso de que los rubios son tontos? —rebatió molesto—. No puedes llegar aquí y hacer lo que te plazca.

—No entiendo tu punto —se quejó Ryōta. Daiki sólo resopló diciéndose que ese sujeto no tenía idea de nada.

—Tu tonto pie, por ejemplo —comenzó el moreno, tendiendo en mente miles de quejas pero siendo ésta última la más reciente y la que lo irritaba en ese instante—: la suela de tu zapato es lo más sucio que tienes puesto. Sentarte así, mostrándomela, es una ofensa.

—¿Q-qué? —cuestionó confuso y sin saber qué decir a eso. Le parecía tan tonto e irrelevante que no tenía palabras—. Eso no tiene… Yo no…

—¿No tiene sentido? ¿No sabías? —Daiki concluyó ambas frases con ironía—. Claro que no lo sabías. Ustedes no saben nada de nosotros pero nos obligan a saberlo todo de ustedes, a adoptar todo lo suyo, desde sus costumbres y leyes hasta sus gustos y modas. Quieres remediar todo poniéndolo en un punto medio pero verás que aquí no todo tiene puntos medios.

—Hablas como si todos nosotros fuésemos una panda de controladores —dijo Ryōta con seriedad, herido por las palabras de Daiki.

—Y tú como si nuestras costumbres fueran estúpidas. No somos idiotas —declaró molesto—. Para ti esto es sólo una religión más, para nosotros es una forma de vida, nuestra forma de vida —enfatizó—, y eso es algo que al parecer no quieren entender. Por eso no soporto a la gente como tú.

Ryōta sintió el coraje corriendo en sus venas y revolviéndole el estómago, pero entonces miró los ojos azules del moreno y lo que vio en ellos lo dejó helado, por lo que su semblante se suavizó de forma natural e inmediata y volvió a sonreírle a Daiki.

—Ocurrió algo más con los soldados ¿cierto? —preguntó Ryōta. Daiki rodó los ojos antes de contestar.

—Nos ordenaron —dijo la palabra como si estuviese escupiéndola— que no saliéramos a orar a partir de mañana porque interferíamos con sus horarios —explicó—. Si el resto no te dijo nada es porque ya suficientes problemas tenemos como para ocasionarnos más.

Ryōta exhaló agotado. Ahora más que antes le pareció que debía hablar cuanto antes con toda la tropa y no sólo con los involucrados en la pelea.

—Siento lo ocurrido —se disculpó el General—. Hablaré con ellos. Todos ellos. Pero debes entender que no tenemos conocimiento de todas y cada una de sus costumbres —intentó mediar.

Daiki frunció el ceño, admitiendo internamente que el rubio tenía razón y que en realidad nunca se esperó aquella reacción afable de su parte sino una furibunda y autosuficiente, sobre todo después del altercado. Tal vez aquel militar si fuese diferente al resto, y quizá, sólo quizá, estaba siendo ligeramente rudo con él.

—Basta con que no intenten prohibirnos retomar nuestras vidas e imponernos sus reglas —contestó el moreno, quien a pesar de decirlo con firmeza ya no mostraba en su mirada la hostilidad de momentos atrás.

Ambos guardaron silencio sin saber qué decir, pero aquel mutismo no les resultara incómodo. Sus miradas se posaron la una en la otra como imanes encajando y atrayéndose mientras el propio ambiente les daba la sensación de que el tiempo comenzaba y terminaba en las pupilas ajenas. Entonces Ryōta notó la mancha de sangre en el brazo de Daiki.

—¿Cómo pudiste pelearte con el brazo en ese estado? Te abriste la herida —le regañó, frunciendo el ceño con una mueca de preocupación y molestia—. Vamos dentro. Revisaré tu herida y cambiaré el vendaje —dijo levantándose.

—Satsuki puede hacerlo —se quejó Daiki.

—¿No te parece que ya la asustaste lo suficiente con esa tonta pelea? —inquirió Ryōta enarcando una ceja—. Anda.

Daiki se puso de pie y camino junto al militar. Cuando entraron al hospital el rubio se dirigió al pequeño cuarto donde tenían guardados los medicamentos y vendajes. Tomó lo necesario y se encaminó con Daiki a la habitación que compartía el moreno con el resto, sin embargo, ésta estaba ocupada debido a las terapias de rehabilitación de sus compañeros, por lo que Ryōta decidió que estarían bien en uno de los baños contiguos y semi-funcionales.

Una vez dentro, Daiki se recargó el destartalado lavamanos mientras el rubio le ayudaba a quitarse la camisa.

Un hueco en el estómago se formó en el interior de Daiki al sentir otra vez el contacto directo con ese suave toque. No pensó en ningún momento en la curación o el ardor del alcohol sobre su herida, sus ojos estaban concentrados en la delicada manera en la que Ryōta le atendía, en sus manos moviéndose diestramente, en su aroma fresco y dulzón inundando su sistema y la forma en que sus pestañas parecían mariposas aleteando cada que sus ojos ámbar se entrecerraban al recolocar la venda.

—¿Estoy apretando mucho? —cuestionó Ryōta. Los orbes oceánicos de Daiki se abrieron por la sorpresa, dejando que su mente diera mil significados a la pregunta, aunque de manera mecánica negó con la cabeza.

El rubio sonrió apenado, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que el moreno había entendido y sonrojándose irremediablemente. No era un chico inexperto pero Daiki lo estaba poniendo nervioso y sus manos lo delataron al dejar caer con torpeza los broches que pondría para evitar que la venda se moviera. Ryōta se reprendió mentalmente y se inclinó para recogerlos ante la atenta mirada del moreno.

Cuando el militar alzó el rostro de nuevo con ambos broches en la mano, lo primero con lo que se topó fue la pelvis marcada y morena del chico y sin poder evitarlo su vista descendió un poco hasta posarse en donde estaba oculto el miembro ajeno. Tragó con dificultad al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que elevó inconscientemente la mirada hacia los ojos azules. Fue entonces que quiso que la tierra se lo tragara, pues aquellas irises marinas lo observaban fijamente ¡Daiki había estado viendo la forma lasciva con la que él lo contemplaba! Y ahora lo miraba de forma indescifrable.

Ninguno dijo nada. Kise demasiado abochornado por la situación y Daiki sin poder dejar de mirar al militar. Pero el ambiente se desvaneció ante el ruido de la puerta abriéndose mientras dos hombres heridos acompañados por un soldado se quedaron parados afuera intentando comprender la escena.

Las mejillas del General se pusieron tan rojas como las vendas ensangrentadas del moreno pero aun así se levantó con calma, con toda la elegancia y compostura que pudo, sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes. Luego siguió con su labor de colocar los broches en la venda como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—Adelante —dijo Ryōta al notar que seguían en la puerta y cuidándose de no despegar la vista de la venda—. ¿Por qué se quedan allí parados?

—L-lo siento, General —se disculpó el soldado, indicando a los hombres heridos que pasaran.

Para su suerte, su sonrojo pasó desapercibido para los otros tres aunque no para Daiki, quien se maldijo mentalmente por pensar que el rubio lucía muy atrayente con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada apenada.

.

. »« .

.

Los días seguían pasando pero lo hacían con demasiada lentitud y esa mañana, después del desayuno, Satsuki ayudó a su hermano a cambiarse las vendas como hacía últimamente, sin embargo, el ruido de voces afuera llamó la atención de Daiki, de modo que le bastó con asomarse por la improvisada ventana que había dejado una explosión para ver afuera a un grupo de hombres civiles, sentados alrededor de Ryōta, atentos a una conversación que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

El rubio sonreía, gesticulaba y movía las manos explicando algo ante la atenta mirada de los presentes. Y Daiki quiso estar allí, saber de qué les hablaba el soldado. Sintió el impulso de bajar pero la molestia de no haber sido invitado se lo impedía.

—Creo que las clases han comenzado —dijo Satsuki, acercándose a él, quien la miró con una ceja arqueada, sin entender a qué se refería—. Las personas cuyas heridas se lo permitan tendrán entrenamientos básicos de defensa personal, sobrevivencia y primeros auxilios. Los hombres estarán a cargo del General y las mujeres con la Brigadier García —aclaró ella al ver la forma en que su hermano miraba hacia el grupo de hombres—. También habrá talleres de árabe para los soldados y de inglés para nosotros. El General dijo que así será más sencillo comunicarnos.

—Ese idiota —murmuró Daiki con una sonrisa ladina. No pensó que se tomara aquello tan en serio—. ¿Y por qué sigues aquí? —preguntó, mirando de nuevo a su hermana—. Tienes cosas que aprender abajo ¿no?

Satsuki asintió y tras dedicarle una sonrisa salió a toda prisa hacia donde Alexandra había dicho que serían las prácticas.

Por su parte, Daiki no logró despegar la vista de los elegantes movimientos de Ryōta ni de la musculosa blanca que se ceñía a su cuerpo debido al sudor. Sintió los labios secos al observarlo inclinarse, dejando que su ajustado pantalón militar enmarcara todo. Simplemente no podía despegar los ojos de él, de aquel rostro níveo adornado por una sonrisa casi permanente y esos ojos expresivos sin pensar en la escena del baño, más ahora, teniendo el aliciente de verlo así, tan expuesto y con sus rubios cabellos pegándose a su frente, pues a pesar de todo Ryōta no tenía en cabello tan corto como se suponía que debía ser.

Se recargó en el muro de la «ventana» notando con terror y pesar que su deseo comenzaba a despertarse con sólo verlo. El entrenamiento había comenzado y Daiki sentía su cuerpo encenderse con cada movimiento de Ryōta. Quiso bajar su mano y tocarse para apaciguar el calor que lo recorría y deseó tener a Ryōta frente a sus piernas nuevamente, con su hermoso rostro tan cerca de su miembro ahora erecto, pero se detuvo en seco al ser consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

¿Qué clase de mala broma era esa? Él no podía sentir algo así por alguien que no fuera de su religión, ¡menos aún tratándose de otro hombre! De la forma en que lo viera aquello no estaba bien. Era enfermo y blasfemo. Una aberración. Debía borrar de su mente todo posible gusto hacia el rubio y comenzaría por alejarse.

.

. »« .

.

Su plan de alejarse de Ryōta estaba fallando estrepitosamente. Sus ojos se movían solos con solo divisar su cabellera dorada y cuando su brazo estuvo un poco más repuesto tuvo que controlarse a sí mismo para no lanzársele encima como animal en celo durante los entrenamientos. Era tan endemoniadamente atractivo que quería arrancarse los ojos para no verlo más y así dejar de sentirse indecente ante sus bajos deseos.

Más de una vez Alá le había puesto férreas pruebas, propiciando que él entrara al baño cuando el rubio estaba dentro, ya fuera aseándose o cumpliendo con sus necesidades, el caso era que estar en _ese_ espacio de nuevo, solos y con los recuerdos y el deseo bullendo en su ser, le hacían querer huir de sus propios e insanos instintos.

Pero ese día le pareció el más devastador de todos.

Los miembros sanos de la comunidad habían solicitado ayudar en las misiones de rescate, en la construcción del bunker y en la búsqueda de los materiales para éste. Ryōta había aceptado encantado al ver la reciente camaradería entre sus compañeros y los sobrevivientes. Y ahora estaba allí, en el mismo jeep que el General. Solos a mitad del desierto y sin gasolina. Para su suerte el radio funcionaba y Ryōta llamó a uno de sus subordinados para que le llevara combustible pero estaban a más de cincuenta kilómetros de distancia por lo que tendrían unas cuantas horas a solas y la noche estaba cayendo.

Ryōta se acomodó en el asiento, dedicándole una mirada curiosa.

No, Daiki no quería perderse otra vez en esos ojos que los hechizaban.

—Quiero entenderlos —murmuró Ryōta de la nada, haciendo contacto visual con los orbes oceánicos. El moreno lo miró sin entender—. Quiero mirarlos y comprender por qué rezan hacia el sudeste varias veces al día o por qué no puedo mirar el cabello de Satsuki o cualquier otra mujer, o si quiera mirarlas a los ojos. Quiero conocerlos —dijo con una sonrisa sincera—. Quiero conocerte.

Daiki sonrió sin notarlo. Aquel chico siempre se las ingeniaba para tomarlo por sorpresa yendo más allá de sus suposiciones y expectativas. Él quería alejarse y erradicar la insana atracción que sentía hacia el rubio pero éste se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Incluso intentó hallar burla o desdén en las palabras del militar pero lo único que le pareció encontrar fue un genuino interés. Le interesaba a Ryōta y aunque aquello debía causarle repulsión le provocaba una oleada de tonta felicidad.

—La Meca está hacia el sudeste —contestó Daiki como explicación a una de sus dudas, hablando de forma maquinal y sin dejar de mirarlo, enteramente perdido en la miel de aquellos ojos—; Siempre rezamos en dirección a la Meca —le aclaró. Kise amplió su sonrisa y asintió, deseoso de escuchar más—. El cabello y la piel son posesiones intimas, regalos de Alá que sólo las personas allegadas tiene el privilegio de tocar, y las mujeres son belleza y sacralidad andando, tener acceso a su piel o cabello resulta prácticamente erótico.

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

Ryōta se mordió el labio inferior de manera inconsciente, pensando que definitivamente había pieles sumamente eróticas, justo como la que tenía enfrente. Daiki siguió con la mirada el movimiento de aquellos blancos dientes. ¿Cómo un hombre podía ser así de seductor? Y en un impulso tomó entre sus dedos el mentón del rubio acercándolo ligeramente hacia su rostro, deleitándose con el choque de sus alientos.

—Daiki —susurró Ryōta, deslizando su vista hasta los labios ajenos, sintiéndose irremediablemente atraído por ese hombre. Para el moreno, su nombre saliendo de los sedosos labios del militar hizo que sus instintos flaquearan, deseando y pulsando por más contacto, más cercanía, más de todo aquello que Ryōta le ofrecía.

No supo en qué momento habían unido sus labios pero el contacto fue tan sublime y ardiente que no quiso separarse nunca de ellos, anhelaba seguir degustando ese elixir que lo volvía loco. Y sabía que estaba mal, jodidamente mal. Pero lo deseaba tanto que dejó que sus manos recorrieran la piel nívea y suave de la cadera de Ryōta, subiendo la tela de su musculosa negra con avidez.

Las manos del militar se enredaron en el moreno cuello. Jamás se había sentido así de ansioso y excitado por alguien. Daiki tenía algo que le hacía perder el control pero también querer quedarse a su lado, simplemente abrazado a su pecho y disfrutando de su calor corporal.

Daiki sintió que su autocontrol se consumía para comenzar a convertirse en excitación cuando una de las manos del rubio bajó hasta tomar su miembro para comenzar a masturbarlo por sobre la tela. Él se conformó con tocar a sus anchas los firmes glúteos del soldado por debajo del pantalón militar.

—Me gustas, Daiki —gimió Ryōta al separar momentáneamente sus labios—. Me gustas mucho. —Pero Daiki no contestó, se encontraba demasiado aturdido por el placer que recibía.

Ambos gimieron cuando Daiki dejó caer su peso sobre el del General y sus erecciones se encontraron, incentivándolos a moverse en un delicioso y frenético vaivén cuya fricción los obligaba gemir y jadear del más puro gozo. Pero ambos cuerpos reclamaban más de aquel insano placer.

Fue el rubio quien liberó de sus ropas a la inhiesta erección de Daiki, acariciándola con lentitud pero firmeza hasta sentir cómo aquel miembro se humedecía cada vez más rápido. Después liberó su propia virilidad y comenzó a masturbarlas a un ritmo delirante.

Daiki le mordió el cuello y su cadera comenzó a moverse como si estuviera embistiendo a Ryōta. El simple hecho de imaginarse dentro de él así como sentir el pulgar del rubio jugueteando con la punta de su pene desató el más intenso y exquisito orgasmo que había experimentado hasta ese momento.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que cada vez que pensaba en Ryōta se alejaba de sí mismo, de lo que creía y de lo que _era_. ¡Y le aterraba! Pero tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo, de querer tocarlo y besar sus labios, sentirlo bajo su cuerpo y conocer a detalle cada milímetro de su nívea piel. Deseaba saber cómo se sentiría hundirse en el placer sus piernas y tener sólo para él las sonrisas y besos del rubio. Quería saberse dueño de Ryōta sin sentir remordimientos por ello.

.

. »« .

.

Llevaban casi dos meses allí y habían visto demasiadas cosas pero nada había preparado a la Brigadier García para lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Se cubrió la boca en un gesto de pena y giró el rostro. El resto de los soldados trataron de disimular lo mejor posible el impacto que sentían ante aquella escena mientras esperaban las órdenes del General Kise, quien sentía un nudo impresionante en la garganta dificultándole la respiración, por lo que aspiró profundo con la boca y avanzó unos pasos hacia la pila de cuerpos desmembrados que yacía frente a ellos. El resto de los cadáveres estaban desperdigados por el área.

Habían llegado demasiado tarde.

Aquello había sido una cruenta masacre. Los cuerpos de hombres, mujeres y niños estaban esparcidos en el pavimento, cubiertos de polvo y gusanos debido al tiempo transcurrido así como a la acelerada descomposición causada por el calor sofocante de la región.

—Esto fue hecho con una _Browning M2_ —aseveró uno de los soldados presentes, tomando uno de los cartuchos del suelo—. Usar un arma de 12.7 milímetros sobre civiles es de bestias.

—Pero las quemaduras son producto de explosiones y bombardeos —comentó Ryōta, colocando una rodilla en el suelo para cerrar los ojos del cadáver de una joven sin la mitad derecha del tórax y gran parte del rostro quemado—. Es obvio que esta fue la zona con la que más se ensañaron. Al parecer no les bastó con bombardear y creyeron que sería más divertido despedazarlos a balazos mientras intentaban huir.

—General, esto sólo es una señal de que debemos solicitar la intervención del ACNUR para dar refugio a los sobrevivientes —intervino Alexandra con los ojos rojos y los labios temblorosos, desviando la vista del cuerpo de lo que fue un niño, ahora totalmente deformado por la cantidad irracional de balas que lo habían atravesado.

—Tranquila, Brigadier —dijo uno de los Tenientes—. Esto es del último ataque, previo a nuestra llegada. Esos bastardos no vendrán ahora que estamos aquí.

—¡Nada nos asegura eso! —rugió Alex—. Si lo hacen no resistiríamos el ataque. ¡Debemos sacarlos de aquí!

—Brigadier —intervino Ryōta, compartiendo la preocupación de su segunda al mando—. Si por mí fuera evacuaríamos a todo el país de ser necesario —aseguró, sin despegar la mirada de las decenas de cuerpos y soportando lo mejor posible el olor a putrefacción que se veía acentuado por la sequedad del aire de la zona—, pero esto no depende de mí ni de usted. Ahora, quiero a treinta de ustedes abriendo fosas, no podemos permitir que haya una infección o plaga y estas personas merecen como mínimo un sitio de descanso. El resto continúe la búsqueda. La Brigadier García estará a cargo.

Ryōta se quedó allí, cavando bajo el intenso Sol de oriente medio, enterrando junto a aquellos mutilados cuerpos todo el coraje, frustración y tristeza que le provocaba la escena. Alex tenía razón, debían sacar de allí a quienes aún vivían antes de que fuera tarde, después de todo el acuerdo de cese al fuego se había dado entre el gobierno y la rebelión, la facción extremista –o terrorista como el mundo la llamaba– no estaba en la mesa de negociación por lo que el peligro seguía latente.

Esa noche llamaría a Yukio y pediría el traslado de los sobrevivientes por lo menos hacia alguna zona fronteriza, hasta entonces los mantendría a salvo sin importar los costos.

—General —le llamó uno de los soldados al tiempo que se acercaba a él—, llamaron de la base —dijo, refiriéndose al hospital—. Al parecer el General de la División "A" quiere comunicarse con usted.

—¿Sabes si es una situación urgente? —cuestionó el rubio secándose el sudor.

—No, General. La comunicación estaba entrecortada —aclaró el soldado—. O al menos eso dijeron en la base.

—Intenta comunicarte con la División "A" desde el convoy, si no lo logras llama a la base y pide que intenten las veces que sean necesarias. Tal vez requieran ayuda y no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

El soldado asintió y tras el saludo marcial se retiró a toda prisa hacia el convoy, sin embargo, no se logró establecer contacto de nuevo, por ello, cuando el ocaso estaba dando paso a la noche y los grupos de rescate arribaron a la base, Ryōta decidió omitir la cena y pasar directamente a la improvisada sala de radio para llamar a Yukio pero éste sólo agravó los temores del rubio al decirle que habían perdido toda comunicación con la División "A" aunque que ya había girado instrucciones para que miembros la División "C", que eran los más cercanos geográficamente, acudieran e informaran lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ryōta aprovechó también la llamada para exponer su interés por trasladar a los sobrevivientes y darles el estatus jurídico de refugiados, no obstante, aunque Yukio prometió hacer lo posible, Ryōta sabía que lo más seguro es que no se lograra nada.

Para cuando terminaron de hablar, la cena y las oraciones habían terminado por lo que el hospital estaba en casi completo silencio salvo por los soldados que aún revisaban a algunos heridos. Pero él no tenía sueño, al contrario, no podía sacarse de la cabeza los cuerpos deformados, putrefactos y sangrantes de aquellas personas, pero tampoco podía dejar de preocuparse por la División "A", así que salió del hospital para despejarse.

Avanzó lentamente por las derruidas calles, evitando escombros y alumbrándose únicamente por la luz natural de la Luna. La noche era hermosa y llena de estrellas y desde allí podía ver en otro ángulo las constelaciones e incluso había algunas que desde su país natal no se distinguían. Sonrió imaginando lo bello que habría sido visitar esa ciudad como turista, recorrer sus calles en los días de esplendor de ésta, con el bullicio de las conversaciones y risas de las personas, viendo cómo las luces de las casas y establecimientos brillaban en la oscuridad. Sin embargo había tenido el infortunio de estar allí cuando toda aquella vitalidad había sido reducida a escombros, muerte y polvo.

—Las estrellas se ven mejor ahora. —Ryōta casi salta del susto al escuchar esa conocida voz tan cerca. Se giró hacia Daiki y éste le sonrió divertido por su reacción—. Antes lo único que se veía eran edificios y luces artificiales —continuó—. Supongo que Alá tiene duras formas de mostrarnos la belleza de la vida.

El rubio lo miró confuso pero feliz por su compañía. No se sentía emocionalmente bien como para una conversación fatalista pero la presencia del moreno tenía algo que lo tranquilizaba pese a la naturaleza impulsiva de éste. Sólo Daiki tenía esa influencia sobre sus emociones, misma que se había desarrollado de manera abrumadora con el paso del tiempo.

Desde su estancia a solas en el desierto los días habían estado llenos de caricias veladas y miradas deseosas. Nunca habían llegado a nada más allá de lo vivido en el jeep pero la atracción seguía latente y los besos furtivos siempre eran un buen sedante. No obstante, debían cuidar las apariencias a cada momento. Nadie debía verlos así de juntos o su pequeña burbuja de irrealidad se desmoronaría.

El moreno más de una vez había intentado parar aquella locura, sobre todo al notar que su atracción ya no era meramente física. Era la personalidad amable y generosa del militar lo que más le gustaba, su valor e incluso su forma de ver el mundo, su sonrisa eterna e incluso su gracioso acento al hablar en árabe. Ryōta era maravilloso en todo sentido, tenía sus defectos, claro, pero aún con eso estaba prendado de él, de todo lo que él era y representaba por mucho que fuese incorrecto. Y aunque de mil maneras intentó borrar lo que le provocaba Kise, comenzando por aferrarse a su autocontrol, a su fe y a sus creencias, simplemente no podía ganar esa batalla.

—Daiki, creo que estoy enamorándome de ti —confesó Ryōta a milímetros de su boca, sorprendiéndolo. El moreno se alejó de inmediato, sintiendo en sus labios el cosquilleo ansioso por el beso que pudo ser, pero se negaba a seguir adelante, poniendo a su dios por encima de lo que sentía.

—Esto no puede seguir. No tiene futuro —declaró.

—No lo tiene porque tú no quieres darle una oportunidad a lo que sentimos —concluyó Ryōta.

—Lo que sea que sentimos no está por encima de mi fe y mis creencias —dijo Daiki serio.

Ryōta desvió la mirada. Aquellas palabras le habían dolido. Había sido muy iluso aferrarse a lo irreal sin pensar en las consecuencias, así que sin más palabras comenzó a caminar en dirección al hospital.

Daiki lo miró marcharse, sintiéndose frustrado pero a la vez aliviado. Esa situación era un error, una afrenta a todo lo que él creía y era, así como al mismísimo Alá. Se frotó el rostro con la mano diciéndose que debía olvidar a Ryōta. Se obligaría a creer que estaba confundiendo empatía y agradecimiento con algo más, sin embargo no hubo tiempo para más cavilaciones. El estremecedor ruido de bombas cayendo destrozó el silencio nocturno y lo poco quedaba un edificio a un par de kilómetros de distancia. El suelo cimbró con fuerza y una polvareda se levantó en dirección al noroeste.

El ataque era inminente. La facción extremista estaba en la ciudad y no les importaba la presencia de Naciones Unidas.

Kise supo de inmediato que los soldados que estaban haciendo guardia corrían peligro y enfrentó una de las decisiones más difíciles: con doscientos soldados no haría frente a un ejército armado como el que los atacaba, tampoco podía llevar a todos sus soldados al campo de batalla dejando desprotegidos a los civiles y llevar sólo a unos cuantos sería una misión suicida.

Otra bomba estalló con potencia y los gritos de las personas estallaron también. Ryōta tomó su decisión, una demasiado dolorosa y con los puños apretados dio la orden de resguardar a los civiles en el bunker. Eran ya alrededor de seiscientas personas más sus doscientos compañeros, no podía arriesgarlos, no tenía el derecho y se sintió nefasto al saber que con ello estaba sentenciando a otros a morir.

—Capitán Moriyama —llamó Ryōta a uno de sus compañeros—. ¿Ya comunicaron la situación a Yukio?

—Sí, General. Fue lo primero que hicimos antes de perder contacto. El Comandante dijo que enviará refuerzos.

El sonido de autos acercándose y de ametralladoras puso en alerta a todos. El movimiento dentro del hospital no se hizo esperar y Ryōta dio la orden de preparar los jeeps para usarlos como medio de escape para los civiles de ser necesario. También aclaró que estaba permitido el uso de armas para salvaguardar a los sobrevivientes, aun sabiendo que tenía órdenes superiores de no atacar a nadie, pero él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a aquellas personas.

Escuchó los autos y motocicletas rodeando el hospital y supo que si habían llegado tan lejos era porque habían matado a los soldados de guardia. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza sabiendo que estaban cercados y trató de pensar en una estrategia.

Los soldados se formaron con escudos antidisturbios, completamente inútiles contra el armamento bélico de los atacantes, mientras Daiki, que había entrado de inmediato en busca de Satsuki miró a Ryōta dar órdenes y colocarse al frente de la defensa. Quiso tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo hacia el bunker pero sabía que ése era el puesto en el que el rubio debía estar le gustase o no.

Decenas de hombres con armas de alto calibre salieron de las camionetas todoterreno y apuntaron directamente a los soldados. Uno se acercó lentamente hacia el contingente de Cascos Azules y se detuvo a corta distancia.

—¿Quién es su comandante, soldaditos de juguete? —cuestionó con burla el guerrillero, jugando con su _AK-42_ —. Quiero hablar con él. —Daiki miró a Ryōta avanzar hacia él y presentarse. ¡Ese idiota! ¿Por qué hacía eso?—. Quiero su rendición, que me entreguen todo el armamento y medicamento que tengan consigo así como a todas personas que tienen allí dentro —exigió.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que acataré tus ordenes? —preguntó Ryōta altivo. El sujeto contestó asestando un potente golpe con su arma pero el rubio lo detuvo en el aire.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí: un niño bonito y valiente —se burló—. Siento decirte que yo disfruto mucho destrozando a niños como tú.

—Entonces me gustaría verte intentarlo. —Fue la única contestación de Ryōta antes de que el guerrillero le apuntara directamente con su arma.

—Todos los occidentales son iguales —dijo el hombre—. Creen que pueden hacerlo todo hasta que los torturas un poco y suplican como las miserables ratas que son. Tú no serás la excepción, soldadito azul. Ahora haz lo que te digo o le volaré los sesos a tus estúpidos subordinados frente a tus ojos.

—No tenemos armas —dijo Ryōta encogiéndose de hombros—. Y no creo que animales como tú necesiten medicina.

Esta vez el General no pudo evadir el potente puñetazo que dio de lleno en su estómago, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar el que iba a su cara. Ninguno de los soldados de ambos bandos se inmiscuyó en aquella pelea pese a las ganas que tenían de hacerlo.

Aquel hombre era más fuerte pero Ryōta más ágil, de modo que cuando el guerrillero cayó al suelo se sobreentendió quién iba ganando la batalla. Pero el hombre tomó un arma de su chaqueta y disparó a quemarropa contra la pierna derecha del General.

—¡Ryōta! —El grito involuntario de Daiki resonó al unísono con el de Alexandra cuando el rubio cayó al suelo al no poder sostenerse en pie, pero fue Daiki quien se abrió paso entre los soldados para ir a su lado.

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió el guerrillero observando la forma tan suave en la que su compatriota sostenía al rubio ayudándolo a incorporarse y revisando con preocupación su herida—. ¿Por qué no dejan de mirarse de esa ridícula forma y tratarse cómo…? —Se quedó viendo la escena unos segundos, sabiéndose ignorado por ambos—. ¿Acaso...? —dejó la frase inconclusa para mirarlos con repulsión—. ¡Malditos infieles! ¡Deshonran el nombre de Alá con su insana relación! —bramó asqueado, apuntando con el arma a Daiki.

—Escucha bien, idiota, no te atrevas a tocarlo —amenazó el moreno sin importarle el hecho de tener un arma apuntándole al pecho. Ryōta lo miró sorprendido, hacía apenas unos segundos lo había rechazado y ahora estaba ahí, tomándolo en brazos frente ambas tropas y defendiéndolo.

—Márchense o las consecuencias serán irreversibles —intervino el rubio con seriedad.

— ¡Por Alá que reina los cielos! Esto sobrepasa lo grotesco —dijo el guerrillero con burla—. ¿Qué pueden hacer tú y ese asqueroso traidor contra nosotros? ¿Qué puede hacer un grupo de soldaditos desarmados?

Era cierto. Si ellos decidían disparar nada podrían hacer para salvarse o detenerlos. Daiki apretó un poco más su agarre sobre el militar sabiendo que ese era el fin.

—¿Quién dijo que no tenemos armamento? —cuestionó una voz parcialmente opacada por el ruido de helicópteros mientras varios francotiradores apuntaban al hombre—. Ahora bajen las armas.

Eran helicópteros del ejército nacional pero quien hablaba era el General de la División "A" de los Cascos Azules, Kagami Taiga. Ryōta comprendió al instante que ni las armas ni el ejército que lo acompañaban eran de la ONU, pues ellos no podían portar armas de tan alto calibre.

—¡Sus juguetes no se comparan con nuestro armamento! —bramó el guerrillero con furia—. ¡Si doy la orden puedo reducir esta ciudad a polvo! ¡Menos que eso!

—Adelante entonces —retomó la palabra Ryōta—. Sé que a gente como tú no le importa morir, pero en el momento en que lo hagas le habrás regalado la excusa perfecta a las tropas de la OTAN para ingresar al país y ellos tendrán las armas y el gusto por la guerra que a nosotros nos falta.

—¿Y crees que me importa? —Una lluvia de granadas cayó sobre el hospital mientras los soldados de Naciones Unidas trataban de alejarse de los escombros que caían.

Los disparos de ametralladoras y armas tanto convencionales como de alto calibre resonaron una tras otra de forma incesante y siniestra. Los gritos de los abatidos y los gemidos de dolor causados por la municiones eran la melodía fúnebre que acompañaba las luces de las detonaciones.

En ese instante Daiki supo que tenía que sacar de allí a Ryōta, así que lo tomó de la cintura, jalándolo hasta llegar a la parte trasera de una camioneta. Aquello no los protegería de una bomba ni de balas de más de 15 milímetros pero era mejor que quedarse a mitad de la balacera.

—Estás desangrándote —murmuró Daiki con preocupación al ver la pierna herida del rubio.

—¡Estoy bien! ¡Debo volver! Tengo que… —Los labios del moreno acallaron sus quejas y se sintieron tan suaves y correctos en aquel roce que Daiki se recriminó por no haberse dado cuenta antes: lo amaba. ¡Maldita sea, lo amaba! Y amarlo a él significaba la mayor contradicción de su existencia. Era incorrecto, sí, pero también irreversible.

Y se quedaron allí, abrazados y sellando con sus labios la promesa de algo que parecía imposible.

.

. »« .

.

Abrir los ojos fue la situación más surrealista de su vida. Lo primero que vio fue el techo de una mezquita que no conocía. Enfocó la vista y de súbito vinieron a su mente los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior: el bombardeo, los gritos, los labios de Ryōta…

Se levantó de golpe sin importarle el dolor en su hombro convaleciente y otras magulladuras en diversas partes del cuerpo. Buscó con la mirada la cabellera rubia del militar y al no encontrarla se abrió paso entre los enfermos y heridos hasta llegar a uno de los soldados con casco azul.

—¿Dónde está el General Kise Ryōta? —cuestionó Daiki acelerado al llegar hasta donde estaba el soldado. Éste lo miró confuso y luego su mirada cambió, como si lo hubiera reconocido.

—El General falleció anoche en el ataque.

Daiki sintió que la respiración se le cortaba. ¿Muerto? No. Ryōta no podía estar muerto. No había manera en que él muriera cuando habían estado juntos. Tendrían que haber muerto los dos. ¿Había sido la hemorragia? ¿Una bala? ¿Una bomba?

No fue consciente del momento en que se dejó caer al suelo con los ojos empañados. Escuchó una voz hablándole pero él ya no estaba poniendo atención a nada, sólo podía pensar en la sonrisa brillante y los ojos de miel que no vería nunca más, en lo tremendamente enamorado que estaba y en lo doloroso que era saber que lo había perdido para siempre. ¿Ese era el castigo de Alá por aquel innatural sentimiento?

—¡Ey! ¡Escúchame! —Unas manos tomaron su rostro bañando en lágrimas para obligarlo a mirar a su interlocutor—. No le hagas caso a este idiota capaz de confundir el nombre de su madre con el de un molusco —dijo un hombre pelirrojo, el mismo al que había visto en el helicóptero—. Ryōta está bien. Está herido pero fuera de peligro. —Daiki lo miró sin entender pero tratando de convencerse y aferrarse a las palabras del soldado—. Vamos, te llevaré con él —anunció, tendiéndole la mano.

Salieron de la mezquita y se adentraron en una escuela parcialmente reconstruida que servía como refugio y Daiki corroboró de inmediato que aquella no era su ciudad natal. Se detuvo en la entrada, perdido al no saber dónde estaba y aterrado por no hallar a Satsuki y Ryōta.

—Tranquilo —dijo el soldado, colocando una mano en su hombro—. La ciudad fue destruida pero Ryōta es como las cucarachas: sobrevive a todo. Ya debe estar despierto. Confía en mí.

Se adentraron en la escuela y Daiki se dio cuenta de que allí tenían a los heridos más graves. Siguieron avanzando y no necesitó más guía cuando vio al rubio tendido en el suelo y a Satsuki a su lado curando su herida. Ambos parecían estar conversando pero aquello no pudo importarle menos. Se apresuró hacia él estrechándolo con fuerza.

—Al parecer yo también estoy enamorado de ti, idiota —dijo, tomando entre sus manos el pálido rostro del General para luego besar sus labios.

No importaron los murmullos de incomodidad y sorpresa, las críticas y maldiciones de las personas a su alrededor que veían aquello como una de las peores blasfemias. Sí Alá había permitido que ese sentimiento naciera, creciera y se fortaleciera, entonces nadie, ni siquiera ellos mismos, podían destruirlo.

.

" _El amor es nuestra resistencia."_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, no soy experta en ninguno de los temas mencionados y espero que mis nociones básicas no salgan tanto de la realidad._

 _También me gustaría decir que el Islam es una forma de vida y si de ellos nace querer cambiarla, continuarla o lo que sea, es su decisión. Debemos ser conscientes de que quienes lo practican lo hacen por gusto y que sus preceptos e incluso su sistema de valores no es igual al nuestro y tampoco tiene porqué serlo._

 _En fin, siento la demora._

 _Les mando besos y abrazos tan ardientes como el Sol en el desierto (?)_

 _Syarehŋ_

 _._

 _PD: Sé que dejé muhos cabos sueltos por la prisa. Quizá y sólo quizá haga una segunda parte si el tiempo está a mi favor._


End file.
